


Crime And Punishment

by senashenta



Series: Biology + Biology Side Fics [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, NSFW, Nerd!Jack, Oral Sex, PNAU, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Smut, Spanking, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good prank deserves and equally good punishment, and Hiccup is determined to give Jack just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime And Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to an anon request for spanking fic over at tumblr. :)

**CRIME AND PUNISHMENT**  
 **By Senashenta**

It had taken quite a lot of time together, but Hiccup was slowly beginning to learn that, surprisingly, his normally soft spoken geek of a boyfriend had a bit of a mischievous streak.

It had started off innocently enough, just the occasional little quips, comments and retorts that made Hiccup blink, vague surprise cutting off whatever he had been in the middle of saying.

But the more comfortable they got with each other, the more comfortable _Jack_ seemed to get with his jokes and teasing, until he actually began delving into minor pranks now-and-then. And he would _laugh_ whenever Hiccup fell for them, sometimes giggling until he could barely breathe.

Hiccup didn’t mind this secret side to the other boy, in fact he was quite amused by it—but he had to admit that it was completely unexpected. And, of course, it was a side of himself that Jack didn’t show to anyone else, so no one would have believed Hiccup even if he’d tried to tell them.

On this particular day, they were _supposed_ to be working on math homework, but, as with most times that they got together for schoolwork, not much actual studying was happening.

Half an hour after he had arrived at Jack’s door, though, Hiccup had managed to work it so that they were cuddled up in bed together watching a made-for-TV movie instead. Jack didn’t know how he did it, but the brunet somehow always managed to finagle his way out of work and into private time instead. Not that he particularly minded.

Still, a little less than an hour later, Jack shifted around against Hiccup’s side and leaned his head to nuzzle into the other teen’s throat. “Hey, Hiccup…?”

“Mm?”

“I’m thirsty.”

Hiccup lifted an eyebrow and looked down at him slightly. “And?”

“Go get me a drink?” Jack asked sweetly.

“Christ.” Hiccup rolled his eyes, but a little smile lifted his lips anyway. “You’re lucky you’re so fucking cute.”

Jack just made a quiet happy noise when the other boy slid away and climbed out of the bed to disappear downstairs.

Only once Hiccup was out of the room did Jack scramble up and hurry to the door, pausing in the doorway to listen intently.

A couple of minutes passed as Hiccup rattled around in the kitchen. Then the quiet sounds were followed by a clattering _bang_ and then—

_“Fucking hell Jesus Christ JACK YOU LITTLE SHIT!”_

For his part, Jack choked down a spew of laughter and beat a hasty retreat back to the bed, flinging himself down and burying his face in a pillow to muffle his giggles as Hiccup stomped back up the stairs, drenched from head to toe and dripping water in a wet trail along the carpet the entire way.

When he reached the doorway, Jack chanced a look up, only to burst into another fit of laughter and return his face to the pillow a second later.

“You are _so_ dead this time.” Hiccup hissed—and then his footsteps crossed the room.

The next thing Jack knew, hands were grabbing hold of him and he was being hauled up and spun around. Blinking at the sudden change, he didn’t protest until a moment had passed and Hiccup was already sitting down, dragging him along and flinging the white-haired teen across his knees.

“H-hey, what—”

The first stinging swat to his backside made Jack yelp and jerk in surprise. His glasses slipped and dropped to the ground.

“Hiccup! Q-quit it!”

“No. This is for the goddamn _water_ , you brat.”

Another smack, and Jack gasped: “i-it was just a joke!”

But Hiccup ignored him, just shifting slightly and delivering another sharp slap. And Jack _squirmed_ because the stinging swats that went along with his boyfriend actually _spanking_ him—like a disobedient child—were making his heart speed up and his temperature spike, causing his face to flush.

“H-Hiccup!” He pled finally, shaking his head and kicking his feet a little. “S-stop!”

It was at that point that Hiccup’s strikes paused and his hand came to rest against Jack’s ass, rubbing there gently even as a smirk tugged his lips upward. Jack just buried his face in his hands and tried to ignore the warm stirrings in his belly.

“Heh…”

“Sh-shut up.”

“ _Really_ , Frostbite?”

The water in Hiccup’s clothes was slowly seeping into his own, but that wasn’t making much of a difference with the flush of red that had overtaken him. And when Hiccup quirked an eyebrow, lifted his hand again, and brought it down in another stinging slap—this time Jack bit his lip and mewled out a quiet moan.

“ _Shit_.”

Jack abruptly found himself pulled upright again, just long enough for Hiccup to turn him around and shove him down onto his back on the bed. Quick footsteps took the punk across the room—the door was slammed shut before Jack could even recover enough to lift his head—and then he was back, reaching down to grab at Jack’s hips and yank him closer to the edge of the bed.

“H-Hic—wh-what—”

Hiccup ignored him, instead just dropping to his knees and making quick work of unzipping Jack’s jeans.

Jack, caught half-hard from the spanking alone, flushed fire-engine red and bit hard on his lower lip, digging his fingers into the blankets harshly. “H… Hiccup…”

Green eyes finally lifted, surveying and questioning. “Do you want me to stop?”

Swallowing thickly, Jack licked his lips—then shook his head minutely. Hiccup’s eyes flashed, his lips quirking upward again, and then just went back to what he had been doing, tugging Jack’s pants open and pushing a hand into his boxers, pulling him out and beginning to stroke.

Jack shuddered and gasped out another soft groan, bringing one hand up to bite on a knuckle.

The brunet had touched him before, a couple of times, but it was still new and novel, the feel of someone else’s ha—

Wait.

That wasn’t—

Something hot, wet and slick rubbed over the head of his cock and Jack jerked his head up, eyes wide and lips parted in surprise. Down between his legs, Hiccup just smirked at him, licked his lips, and then dipped down to trail his tongue along Jack’s dick again, hard and slow and— _God_ —his tongue stud dug into the sensitive slit. Jack’s head fell back and he _moaned_.

A little satisfied noise from Hiccup—and the next thing Jack knew, the other boy was swallowing him whole.

“ _Ahn!_ ”

Jack yelped out a shocked cry, hands flying down to tangle in Hiccup’s hair almost without him even realizing it. And he _tugged_ , even as the other boy began bobbing his head up and down, heat and slickness and that strange little cool spot from Hiccup’s piercing digging in, traveling the length of his erection time and time again.

The white-haired teen quickly found himself falling into a babbling mess, moans and curses and _oh God, oh God, Hiccup, please, more, yes_ until he could barely even breathe and his fingers hurt from clenching so tightly in thick auburn hair.

He barely even noticed how fast the pleasure was building until he peaked, hips jerking, and came abruptly, spilling himself into the hot cavern of Hiccup’s mouth. Then he was collapsing back and panting breathlessly for air. His grip in Hiccup’s hair loosened, then released, and he brought his hands up to rest across his own heaving ribs.

“Nnh…”

A minute later when he looked up, Hiccup was sitting back on his heels. He licked his lips, then lifted a hand to thumb at the corner of his mouth before cleaning the digit off with another swipe of his tongue.

The sight made Jack flush red all over again, and he brought his hands up to cover his own mouth, watching silently as Hiccup stood and did up his own jeans—Jack hadn’t even known it, but he had jammed a hand down his own pants early on—and then moved forward, crawling onto the bed and leaning down over Jack with an amused smirk.

Jack lowered his hands again just in time for his boyfriend to lean down and kiss him.

And when they broke apart a few seconds later, Jack swallowing down the strange new taste of his own cum, Hiccup broke into a grin.

“Anymore pranks like that and I’ll have to punish you again.”

Jack’s response, despite the fact he was still blushing darkly, was a cheeky little smile.

“Deal.”


End file.
